Technical Field
This invention relates to electrical connector assemblies, and more particularly to a releasably coupled electrical connector assembly having first and second independent electrical connectors and locking tab and catch portions to enable the two independent connectors to be releasably, securely coupled together in mating electrical and mechanical engagement.